Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Armeniers
La constitution suivante est une concentration des textes de lois, de droits et de devoirs qui structurent la République Socialiste des Armeniers (SRA), elle est donc le texte fondateurs et majeurs de la Nation est se doit d'être appliqué dans l'ensemble de la nation. En aucun cas et par aucune personne elle ne peut être supprimé ou non appliqué. Article 1 : Les hommes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droits. Les distinctions sociales ne peuvent être fondées que sur l’utilité commune. Article 2 : Chaque homme à le droit de s'exprimer librement pour le bien de tous et le devoir de laisser les autres s'exprimer. L’égoïsme s'en retrouve donc supprimé et chacun se doit de vouloir le bien de tous avant le sien, dans un commun retour de la part des autres. Article 3 : Chaque partie de territoire de la République Socialiste appartient à la République Socialiste. L'individu à part entière ne peut posséder éternellement car il n'est pas éternelle. Afin que chaque homme puisse avoir sa part de vie sur le territoire, les terrains battis ou les cultures sont distribués en fonction des besoins de chaque homme et le plus équitable possible. Article 4 : Les hommes contribuent comme il peuvent, selon leur possibilités à l’agrandissement de la puissance de la République Socialiste afin qu'elle redistribue équitablement la richesse entre tout les citoyens, ou pour des projets bénéfiques au commun. Article 5 : La succession de bien est légale, pour tout ce qui appartient à une personne. Les terrains n'appartiennent pas aux hommes (Article 3), mais il est possible que la redistribution des terrains se fasse par succession, sans être un droit. Article 6 : Seul l'Assemblée de la Nation a le droit de changer le fonctionnement de la République Socialiste, mais n'a pas le droit de modifier la Constitution, sauf en cas de crise majeur et si cela est essentiel. Chaque homme a le droit de se joindre a l'Assemblée de la Nation pour s'exprimer et voter. Article 7 : Seul la Banque Central de la SRA peut gérer l'argent du pays et son économie. Seulement, il est possible de modifier son fonctionnement, car chaque homme a le droit de s'exprimer au travers de l'Assemblée de la Nation. Article 8 : Même si les terres agricoles et industrielles sont distribués, et appartiennent toujours à la République Socialiste, des terres d'activités publiques sont en place et chaque homme a le droit de travailler et ramasser les fruits du travail sur ces terrains pour le bien commun. Article 9 : Les droits des enfants se doivent d'être respectés. L'école est gratuite pour tous, et l'accès à l'éducation est facilité pour tous. Tout homme doit et peut proposer ses services au niveau culturel et didactique. Article 10 : La Constitution de la République Socialiste des Armeniers (CSRA), peut à tout moment être modifié par le leader de la Nation, suivit de ses Commandante dont il fait parti intégrante. Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Arméniers (CSRA) Preface: Next up is a concentration texts of laws, rights and duties that structure the Socialist Republic of Arméniers (SRA), it is the founders and major text of the Nation is must be applied throughout the nation. In no event and no person can not be removed or not applied. Article 1 : Men are born and remain free and equal in rights. Social distinctions may be founded only upon the general good. Article 2 : Every man has the right to express themselves freely for the good of all and the duty to let others speak. Selfishness is therefore found in deleted and everyone should want the good of all before his in a common feedback from others. Article 3 : Each part of the territory of the Socialist Republic belongs to the Socialist Republic. The unique individual can possess forever because it is not eternal. So that every man can have his share of life on the territory, clapped land or crops are distributed according to the needs of every man and as fair as possible. Article 4 : Men contribute as he can, according to their possibilities to expand the power of the Socialist Republic so that it redistributes wealth among all citizens, or for beneficial projects in common. Article 5 : The estate property is legal for all that belongs to a person. The land does not belong to men (Article 3), but it is possible that the redistribution of land is done by succession, without a right. Article 6 : Only the Assembly of the Nation has the right to change the operation of the Socialist Republic, but do not have the right to amend the Constitution, except in case of major crisis and if it is essential. Every man has the right to join the Assembly of the Nation to speak and vote. Article 7 : Only the Central Bank of the SRA can manage the money of the country and its economy. But it is possible to modify its operation, because every man has the right to express themselves through the Assembly of the Nation. Article 8 : While agricultural and industrial lands are distributed, and still belong to the Socialist Republic of land for public activities are in place and every man has the right to work and pick up the fruits of labor on the land for the common good. Article 9 : Children's rights need to be respected. The school is free for all and access to education for all is easy. Any man can and must offer its services to the cultural and educational level. Article 10 : The Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Arméniers (CSRA), may at any time be amended by the leader of the nation, followed by its Commander and is an integral party. Category:Constitutions